


Waiting in the Wings

by likeadeuce



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season 3 love triangle, from every point of view.  Triple drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Wings

_Dream Girl_

Wesley thought he understood Gunn, and pitied him. The poor man thought he could win Fred with friendship, joke his way into her bed. That never worked; Wesley could have told him.

Now he watches them – laughing, touching – and only too late, understands his mistake. He let himself believe. He got lost in imagining: the warm cold soft sharpness of her lips, the line of her breast at the margin of white and pink, the exact way she would draw in her breath as they touched. How could a man break a dream like that by trying to live it?

 

_His Own Damn Fault_

Gunn hates knowing this, but he would have stepped aside. If Wesley, months or even weeks ago, had said: "Fred's quite a girl. I like that girl." No matter what Gunn was starting to feel, he would step aside, drop the right hints, give the wedding toast: "English here was too shy ask the girl himself. Guess he owes his friend Gunn a big one."

But Wesley whispered with Cordelia, threw jealous glances, turned the whole thing into a stupid contest, got Gunn wondering: who says he deserves to win? Tough on Wesley, but it was his own damn fault.

_Choosing_

She didn't know she was choosing. Charles was sweet. He remembered the things she liked, knew how to make her laugh. He reminded her of boys in Texas. He fit her like a cozy sweater. Whenever they talked, her face hurt from smiling so much. She counted the moments until they kissed.

Wesley was like men she knew in college: protective hands, a mind that challenged her. She never wondered what he loved. It was a way to respect him, letting his heart be his own business.

"You know how Wesley feels about you," Charles said, and she thought: _Wesley?_


End file.
